


Wing without pair

by kitsuyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuyuki/pseuds/kitsuyuki
Summary: Alone.In a completely white place.Only white.Uniform, sneakers and just a black wing.What idea was that? With just one wing I can't fly.
Kudos: 4





	Wing without pair

Alone.  
In a completely white place.  
Only white.  
Uniform, sneakers and just a black wing.  
What idea was that? With just one wing I can't fly.  
Does not matter.  
Walking aimlessly, I find a net and a volleyball.  
I pick up the ball and toss for a nobody to hit.  
I'm alone, so why did I do that?  
Who knows.  
All I know is that wasn't a nobody who hit it.  
A shorty with orange hair.  
Be annoying and brilliant.  
With two black wings.  
"Kageyama, let's fly together!"  
Doesn't he see? I can't fly.  
"I can't. I only have one wing."  
"What are you talking about?"  
The white disappears. Shapes and colors begin to emerge.  
Everything starts to become clear; the court, the stands, the public, the opposing team, my teammates ...  
Teammates?! Wasn't I alone?  
I feel my pair of wings to be complete.  
It took me a while to understand.  
I'm not alone anymore.  
My teammates.  
My other wing.  
I can fly.


End file.
